talk to me like lovers do
by starinhercorner
Summary: "The sounds escaping from Artemis's throat were some of the sweetest Zatanna had ever heard, because they were her at her weakest. They were her at her most open." Artemis/Zatanna smut.


**Author's Notes: I accidentally wrote Snaibsel smut on my phone last night instead of sleeping. That-that's about it.**

* * *

The light blonde hairs that bend like wheat along Artemis's inner thighs had to have been one of Zatanna's favorite secrets about her. The fact that Artemis had never even heard of shaving down there until recently was also quite the keeper.

Artemis's fingers were now closing in around locks of Zatanna's black hair and grazing her scalp as Zatanna painted love and warmth and need all over Artemis's clit with her tongue. Her pert nipples and shivering weren't giving half as much away as the sweat beading against the side of Zatanna's face-Zatanna knew Artemis was burning inside, and that she was feeding the flame. Artemis's already tight abs flexed as Zatanna pushed forward, further in, then slowly dragged her tongue back out in a sweeping arc, breathing heavily into the space the whole time. Artemis grunted, her thoughts so far removed from words, as her hips followed that arc, sheets sticking to her backside as she shifted in place. Zatanna kept her tongue in motion and her lips in place as her gloved hands ghosted down the lengths of Artemis's thighs, raising hairs in their wake that were still standing on the return trip from her knees to her hips, and did not yield to the hint of pressure.

"_Fuck_, Zee," Artemis breathed, jerking at such an agonizingly light touch; and Zatanna exhaled a mischievous laugh into the dark hairs that took root only at the lowest point of Artemis's torso. She swore she would have known about them sooner if Artemis's uniform didn't include such a large belt buckle, the damned thing.

Zatanna picked up the pace, including the juncture of Artemis's lips more and more in the ground she covered and beginning to bob her head, an act Artemis took to so readily that the line between Zatanna moving her head with her neck and Artemis moving Zatanna's head with her hands began to blur. The sounds escaping from Artemis's throat were some of the sweetest Zatanna had ever heard, because they were her at her weakest. They were her at her most open.

"_Zatanna..._" Artemis groaned as her eyes screwed shut and the rough heels of her feet skidded off the slope of Zatanna's bare back. Zatanna ran a hand up Artemis's rolling midriff and clutched her left breast, fitting her dark, hard nipple to the gap between her silky white fingers. The chill that the open air had cast on her flesh melted away in the palm of Zatanna's hand.

Artemis hastily gathered as much of Zatanna's hair into her hands as she could and held it all up to the back of Zatanna's head as something to knot around her fingers, something to grip. Zatanna took the combination of that and her quivering breath as a sign that Artemis was seconds away from climax, and brought her hand back down. Using both hands to open Artemis up, in turn pulling Artemis's throbbing clit into even more of an erect state, Zatanna slowly ran her tongue up the full length of her slit before suckling the folds of pink flesh, and her tongue beat Artemis's clit against the backs of her teeth. Artemis threw her head back as a cry erupted from her throat, and the thrust of her hips lifted her buttocks from the mattress. They barely touched the sweat-soaked sheets again as Artemis rode out the waves of pleasure, panting until a groan cut through her breath and groaning until her chest was tight with need for air. The taste of sea salt and nectar soon coated Zatanna's tongue as she worked to keep up with the motion of Artemis's hips, to keep her orgasm going until she was completely spent. Zatanna's name flew out from Artemis's lips as her head thrashed from side to side, before the lower half of her body finally dropped to the mattress. Her legs sprawled out like the makings of a snow angel in the sheets, but her muscles felt like lead. Her hands fell limp in Zatanna's hair, her fingers still caught up in some strands. But Zatanna happily untangled them before pressing a shallow kiss onto the skin just below Artemis's bellybutton, just as Artemis finished catching her breath. Artemis sighed a heaving sigh, just as charmed as she was exhausted.

Zatanna crawled back up to Artemis's side, aware, as she moved, of just how wet the sounds of Artemis's moans had left her. She laid there with a hand propping up her chin and smiled with Artemis, who reached over and ran her knuckles along the bone of Zatanna's arm.

"Are you sure you're not casting magic while you're down there, babe?" Artemis asked in a low, crackling voice. Zatanna closed her eyes and crinkled her nose as she chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure _this_-" Zatanna opened her mouth wide and waggled her tongue around in the most exaggerated manner she could without laughing "- backwards is still pretty much _this_-" she repeated the motion but started off in the opposite direction.

Artemis's eyes widened. "Wow. I'd _really_ rather feel that than look at it."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow and twiddled a lock of Artemis's strewn-out hair between her thumb and forefinger for a moment before responding, then a smirk crept onto her still wet lips. "_I could tell_."


End file.
